College Days
by BADAZZtoldya
Summary: Disgusting room mates, hyper brothers, and fresh cold beers are all parts of these mens' college days.
1. Chapter 1

-This series has been discontinued, BUT- please go to my profile for more info.-

I got sick today, which inspired me to write this. I was kinda hoping to turn this into a chapter story since I got some more ideas as I continued to write… Anyways, enjoy!

"This is disgusting…" Malik looked up from the TV towards the man that had just closed the door.

"So what, I'm sick." he retorted. Altair look at him ludicrously.

"So what!" he scoffed back, "If we're going to share this small as hell apartment, at least keep it clean!" Altair nagged, pointing to the used tissues that covered the floor. "Gross!"

"I thought the best part about college was getting away from your parents, not living with someone who sounds exactly like them," Malik sniffed, reaching for another tissue.

"Telling someone to pick up their snot rags is not being parental-like. It's being sanitary and clean."

"Oh because your room is _so_ much better."

"Hey," Altair whipped around from the refrigerator, "I have organized piles of my stuff. At least I know where everything is, unlike the last time you cleaned my room and I couldn't find my damn underwear!"

"Nasty! How would you know whether it was clean or not if it was on the floor?" Malik grimaced. Altair rolled his eyes like it was the dumbest question he'd ever heard.

"Smell it, duh."

"See, now _that's_gross," Malik gagged at the thought as he turned back to the TV, taking a sip from his hot tea to hold his stomach down. Altair just waved him off as he uncapped a cold beer. Carefully avoiding the field of tissues, Altair sat in the corner away from the couch to watch the TV.

"I'm not contagious you novice. It's just a head cold," Malik grumbled, pulling the zebra print snuggie higher around his neck and face.

"I don't care, you're still all nasty," Altair frowned in the corner, eyes never leaving the TV screen. "And what are you watching anyways?"

"Dr. Oz."

"… And this show is about…?"

"Getting healthy, eating good foods, stuff like that." Altair perked his eyebrow at the sick Arab.

"I thought the best part about college was getting to eat junk food and crap, not vegetables and all that nasty stuff."

"Please, Altair. You don't even know what vegetables are," Malik chuckled.

"You mean like apples and that?" Altair shrugged. Malik shook his head.

"Yeah, those." _Close enough_, he thought. As the show continued, Altair stood up and tossed his beer bottle in the trash.

"Recycling!" Malik growled.

"What ever, you get to leave your snot rags around, I get to throw my bottles in the trash. I'm going to bed."

"It's only six, long day? Malik asked, surprised.

"Nah, your show is boring me to death. Don't be surprised if I'm dead tomorrow morning from internal brain trauma from this show."

"Whiner."

"Good night to you too," he saluted, kicking his shoes off on the way to his room.

"If I trip on your shoes tonight-!" Malik shouted softly with his half lost voice.

"Ah! Shut _up_!" Slam! Malik smiled to himself, glad he was able to have some partial peace and quiet. Leaning back comfortably on the couch, he tuned in on the screen when the phone rang irritably in his sensitive ears. Picking it up, he pressed the answer button.

"What?"

"…Malik?" Malik immediately relaxed.

"Hey Kadar."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. What's up?" he breathed.

"Nothing really, Altair texted me saying that you were sick." Kadar muttered, concern coating his voice.

"It's not that bad." Malik sniffed, grabbing another tissue.

"Yeah, I could tell when you answered the phone." Kadar smiled.

"Headache, you just happened to call when my head was right next to the phone. Thanks for that by the way. Aren't you supposed to be working your shift at Starbucks?"

"Took tonight off, actually."

"Why-" he paused as someone knocked at the door.

"I think someone's at your door," Kadar giggled slightly. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if I don't answer, they'll go away," Malik said in his teasing voice.

"No, you should probably _really_get that…"

"… Nah, probably just some really annoying girl scouts or something."

"Malik," Kadar said, attempting to sound serious, something he could never do.

"Fine, fine, I'll see who the pest at my door is," Malik grouched, taking his snuggie with him to the door. Cracking it slightly, he peered out the door.

"Yep, girl scouts," he confirmed, squinting in the sun setting light. Kadar stood at the door with his heavy coat, snow boots, skinny jeans and scarf. In his hand was a grocery bag.

"What's in the bag?" Malik coughed.

"Nothing. Mal! Let me in, it's frackin cold out here!"

"Ugh, hurry! You're letting all the warm air out." Malik pulled Kadar in and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Wow," Kadar smiled, "it is warm in- okay that's just gross," he stopped, pointing to the tissues that cover the floor.

"Oh, not you too."

"Yes, Mal. How are you going to get better if you just leave the germ filled tissues laying around? Here, give me a paper towel." Malik handed him one, wondering just what he was doing. Soon, Kadar was reaching for the tissues and throwing them into a trash bag.

"There, done," he grinned, "looks better already."

"You didn't have to do that Kadar," Malik mumbled, feeling guilty for making Kadar clean up his disgusting tissues.

"Yes I did, otherwise you would never have done it."

"So, you took your shift off just to come clean up my mess?" Malik asked.

"Pft! No! I brought you some stuff to help you get better," he smiled, walking back to the door to retrieve the grocery bag. Pulling out the items, he said,

"I got you some cranberry juice, your favorite. I also got some vapor rub for that cough, and I think I have my Hydrocodone to help you sleep." Malik widened his eyes.

"Hydrocodone? Why on earth do you have _that_?"

"Useful in times like these."

"Kadar, that's a doctor prescribed medicine to knock you out in oral surgery, and help with the pain after."

"I know. I'm not dumb Mal. Just take some, otherwise you'll never sleep." Kadar handed him the bottle. For what ever reason, Malik took it.

"Thanks, I probably do need it even though it's an addictive drug that I don't even need."

"Whiner. Anyways, I was wondering if I could stay here for the night." Malik looked him over carefully.

"Why?"

"My car broke down soon as I got here."

"You're kidding," Malik sighed.

"So can I stay?" By now, Kadar was rocking back and forth on his heels like a child. Malik took a moment to consider all the possibilities of Kadar ruining his apartment.

"Come one Mal! Please don't make me walk home, it's cold out there! Please!

"Ugh, fine!" Malik smiled slightly.

"Yay! I would hug you but you're gross."

"I am not!" Malik cried.

"I'm gonna go tell Altair!" Kadar giggled widely before running off.

"Kadar! He's…sleeping…" Malik watched Kadar run down the hallway to Altair's room and swing open the door.

"Hi Altair!"

"Ahh!" Malik chuckled at his younger brother.

"So full of energy," he laughed to himself. When Kadar came back, Malik pointed to the shelf of DVD's.

"I can tell that you aren't going to be going to bed any time soon, so there's the DVD's. Night Kadar-bear," Malik yawned, using Kadar's nickname.

"Night night Mal! I'm serious, take that medicine," Kadar said, pointing his finger at him sternly.

"You're never serious, but okay." Retreating back into his bedroom, he dressed in his comfy, fuzzy, black pajama pants and Mickey Mouse tank top. As he lied down onto his bed, his door creaked open.

"Hey," Kadar whispered, blankets in hand, "I brought some more blankets to keep you warm tonight. I know how you just love to waste energy by turning the fan on high and then huddling in your blanket at night." Malik gave him a guilty smile and accepted the blankets.

"Thanks," he nodded. "Night."

"Night night, sleep tight, don't let the nasty little germs that are living in your internal organs and nose bite!" Kadar laughed evilly, raising his hands to tickle Malik.

"Ah-ha-ha! Kadar, stop! Go away you little- ha-ha- brat!" Malik burst, launching his pillow at the retreating Kadar. After he knew that the "threat" had left, he unfolded his blanket onto his bed, rubbed the vapor rub on his chest, and took the Hydrocodone like "Dr." Kadar had said. All snug in his blankets, he began to drift into an easy sleep. It was the best nights sleep he'd ever had.

Ok, I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not. I need some opinions on whether I should keep this going or not. Hope you enjoyed the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone really seemed to like this fic, so I decided to try and keep those going. There is probably going to be some time in between these because I'm so use to have a short idea to write instead of long ones. Just giving those of you who are impatient (I usually one of those readers…) a heads up.**

"Hey Mal. Where you been all day? Thought we were hangin out at lunch today." Malik gave him the dirtiest look possible, Kadar coming in right behind him. As soon as Malik was out of the room, Altair looked over to the worn out Kadar. "What's wrong with him, and possibly you too. You look beat… You never look beat," Altair frowned.

"There were a few problems at the doctor's office…" Kadar sighed.

"I can hear you!" Malik shouted angrily from his bedroom. After a few minutes, he reappeared in his pajamas.

"What's your problem?" Altair asked innocently.

"My _problem_? Kadar dragged me to the quack-of-a doctor's office and I got a needle shoved into my ass!" he finished with a red face.

"He _what_? You had to get a shot?" Altair laughed hysterically. He knew, as well as Kadar, Malik's phobia of needles.

"Shut the hell up, I don't need this from you right now." Altair continued to laugh in Malik's face, ignoring the fact that his life could very well be on the line for doing such. "They couldn't even hold me down," he growled happily.

"We had to chase him around the office and then sedate him when he threatened to beat a nurse's head in with one of the chairs," Kadar managed out, running a hand over his fatigued face. Altair shook his head.

"I don't know how I ended up stuck with you as a room mate." Malik slowly climbed up onto the kitchen-counter exposing the band-aid mark that lie on his upper bottom cheek.

"Off the counter fat ass," Kadar smiled, purposely poking at Malik's bruised skin. Howling unnecessarily, Malik swiped at his younger brother, only to loose his balance and fall off the counter.

"Obnoxious little brat," Malik mumbled, helping himself off the floor and into a chair. Kadar moved over to the cabinets and began pulling items out to make a sandwich.

"So, when are you going to leave?" Malik asked politely.

"You want me gone so soon, eh?" Kadar asked, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, you're eating all our food!" Malik snorted as Kadar sat at the table with his triple BLT.

"Eating all our what?" Altair called from his spot on the couch. Malik looked angrily at his younger.

"You know how Altair is about his meat. You eat all of it, you get to go buy a new year's worth of it for him," he whispered harshly.

"Hm?" Kadar looked up, mouth full of food. Malik shook his head and smiled.

"It's not polite," he reminded Kadar, "to talk with your mouth full."

"Like this?" Kadar took another chuck out of his sandwich and began talking to Malik. "Ifs noht thfat harf voo doo."

"Ugh, you spat on me!" Malik cried, wiping the piece of bread off his face that had flown from Kadar's mouth.

"Why you eatin my food, boy?" Altair growled as he entered the room, rubbing Kadar roughly on the head before opening the fridge.

"Altair, what classes did you have today?" Malik asked before Kadar could spit more food onto him by answering the rhetorical question.

"Uh, English, science, and I think calculus. Why?"

"We have the same classes today, just different teachers. I need to go find out what I missed." Kadar mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Malik narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"I said that if you hadn't been such a difficult pain in the ass at the hospital today, then you might not have missed any classes!"

"Careful Kadar," Malik warned him. He knew he had given his little brother a hard time today and that his temper would be out of check even though he was very charismatic most of the time.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I'm just tired," Kadar bowed his head in shame, then looked at his sandwich, "And hungry." Malik frowned (slightly from disgust,) as he watched Kadar nearly swallow his sandwich whole.

"You're too tiny to be eating that much at one time."

"Mmh," he shrugged back." Altair pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hey, you know that tomorrow is Friday, right?" he asked.

"Yeah? So?" Malik growled with his head on the table.

"Mooovieeees?" Altair dragged on. A light bulb went off in Malik's head.

"Oh! What are we seeing again?" Altair grinned evilly at him.

"Paranormal Activity 2!" Malik smiled in that college-cool-guy way.

"Sweeeeeet. You wanna come Kadar?" Malik asked politely. Kadar went pale and put his half finished sandwich down.

"Uh, I have plans…" he answered quietly.

"Like what," Altair asked, unconvinced.

"I-I, uh, I-I…have to, work at Starbucks tomorrow night. Yeah, night shifts. You know how those are," he laughed nervously. Altair rolled his eyes awkwardly while Malik laid his head back onto the table, eyes heavy from the sedatives that had just decided to give him the after effect. Kadar came out of his frozen mode and looked over to the drugged Malik.

"Hey bro, you ok?" Kadar asked him. Malik whined slightly. He hated taking the sedatives, afraid that he might become addicted to them.

"Come on buddy, let's get you to bed," Kadar whispered, puling his older brother's arm over his shoulder and lifting him off the table.

"Damn, you're strong," Altair raised his eyebrows.

"Practice," Kadar smiled, "night Altair. Malik, wanna say good night?"

"Mmm, goh tu hell…mmm," Malik grumbled from Kadar's shoulder. Kadar chuckled as he dragged him out the room. Altair shook his head as he took another bite from his cereal.

"Poor Kadar."

**Poor Kadar indead… Well, like I said at the top, takes me forever to come up with new stories about the same topic. But I hope everyone likes it. Reviews please! Looks pretty on the story list page!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on a true event in my life :D**

Ringing… Ringing… Ringing… "Hello?"

"Abbas! Thank allah, can you drive me to Cici's? I'm going to meet some friends, Altair and Kadar took my car to allah knows where and now I have no way to get there. Please Abbas!"

"I'm surprised."

"I know, I usually have a ride…"

"No, I mean I am surprised you let them (together especially) take your car and expected them to bring it back on time." Malik groaned into his cell phone.

"Abbas! I told them I would be there at five, and I'm the one who made the decision to have the group dinner tonight. Can you take me or do I need to ask someone else?" he growled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What happened to the please? I hardly ever get to hear you be nice," Abbas snorted, slipping on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

"Shut up and get over here," he said, rolled his eyes.

"Ah?" Malik ran a hand through his hair.

"Get your ass over here please, or else." Abbas laughed.

"Good enough, I will be there in about…" he looked towards his clock, "ten minutes."

"Bye." Malik flicked his cell shut and went to grab his essentials for going out. Ten minutes later, just as promised, someone (Abbas) knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Malik shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm here!"

"No shit. Let me grab my jacket and I will be there in a moment."

"Mhm. You guys have a bathroom?" Malik rolled his eyes.

"No, we crap in the back yard. It's the first door on the left when you turn into the hallway." Slipping the leather black jacket on, he walked out into the living room, Abbas behind him.

"You are going to need to buy more air freshener my friend," he laughed crudely. Malik just glared. "Now, now. I know that look. I am only kidding. Let us go, it is a quarter after five, you are already late." Malik nodded and closed the door behind them.

As they approached the Cici's, Malik stepped out of the car and leaned in through the window.

"It is painful for me to say this, but thank you Abbas." Abbas raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Is this the part where you give me your number and do the little, eh?" he smiled mockingly, making the "call me" sign with his hand. Malik resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes.

"Bye Abbas," he muttered.

"And for a moment I thought we had something! Haha, have fun at your little what ever," he laughed before speeding off. As soon as he was out of sight only then did Malik roll his eyes. It truly was a bad habit. His brother always teased about how they would get stuck one day. Malik waved the thought away as he walked up to the entrance and opened the door.

"There he is!" Azhar shouted, bringing everyone's attention to the front of the restaurant. As soon as the rest of the basketball team looked up, he received many more loud greeting, and a few annoyed stares. Malik waved angrily and paid the clerk for the buffet. As he slid along the row of pizzas, he heard someone come up behind him.

"You're late," Azhar commented comically.

"Sorta-not-really-long story," Malik muttered back, not wanting to get into the details.

"Either way, it is good you made it. We have a few things to talk about. One of them being Abdoul." Malik laughed and looked at the other from the corner of his eye.

"I thought gossiping was for women, but I suppose that you are an exception since everyone is confused about your sexuality."

"Let women be women while we eat and celebrate. It is not often that we win state playoffs."

"That is because we are good," Malik shook his head.

"Mmhmm. Well I am going to go sit down at the table. You pick out food like a woman. And caring slaps on the asses for other friends are just a sign of friendship."

"Or homosexuality."

"Either one, just hurry up Malik_a_," Azhar laughed as he slapped Malik hard on the rear, causing the other to nearly drop his food in the process. Malik just swatted him away as he turned back to picking out the fresh brownies.

By the time he reached the table, he began for a spot at end. Azhar of course would have non of this.

"Hey, make room for my friend!" Azhar shouted, pushing others away to make room.

"I don't sit by homo's," Malik raised his eyebrows, but gave up as he sat next to his friend.

"Is it that obvious?" Azhar asked sarcastically. Malik got down to his eye level and looked him in the eye seriously.

"Yes." … They both immediately broke out laughing while everyone else attempted to figure out what was wrong with them (and possibly whether or not they were gay). About thirty minutes after Malik had arrived, two men crashed into the front entrance.

"Way to go you little klutz!"

"If anything, that was you and your big feet!"

"I don't care! Get off me so I can eat!" The man pushed a younger man off his as he stood at the register.

"Those guys look like your roommate and brother, Malik," Azhar mused. Malik took one look at them before burying his head in his hand.

"Ohhhh allah." Here we go.

"Malik? Malik? MAAAAAAALIIIIIIK!" Malik felt a strong pair of arms around his shoulders as his younger brother bear hugged him.

"Holy shit, I get it! You're strong," Malik gasped. Altair brought his plate stacked high over to the table.

"Look what nub decided to show up," Altair grinned.

"I was here first jackass, go sit somewhere else. No one wants to look at your ugly fa-"

"Hey Azhar," Altair smiled at the other, ignoring Malik.

"Hey Altair. And hey Kadar!" Azhar growled happily as he pulled Kadar off Malik into another hug.

"No getting fruity with my brother," Malik warned, attempting to be serious.

"He likes it," Azhar grinned.

"Ah! No I don't!" Kadar laughed hysterically as he wriggled free. "I'm gonna go get something to eat," he whispered to Malik before running off like a child. Azhar and Altair were lost in one of their conversations as Kadar came back with nothing but desert pizza's and brownies. _Just what he needs, sugar before bed_, Malik scoffed to himself. Shoving his own face with pizza, Altair and Azhar broke out into hysterics. They stopped for a moment to look at Malik then started right back up again.

"What?" Malik asked curiously. They continued to laugh.

"I think they're laughing at you Malik," Kadar whispered.

"No shit," Malik growled.

The entire time they were there, not once did they tell him what was so funny. The car ride home was the same. Silent. After everyone had gone to bed when they arrived to the apartment, Malik went to go in and tell Kadar good night. He opened the door to find that the other was surprisingly already asleep. Apparently the sugar had the reverse affect. He stalked over and pet his hair for a moment before whispering a good night. He turned to leave when Kadar's phone randomly went off. Malik's curiosity got the best of him as he picked up the phone. He always wondered what the other texted people. It was from Altair.

Altair: th was damn hilarious the restaurant!

Malik frowned and texted back.

Kadar: wat was?

Altair: u 4 real? u don't remember?

Kadar: wat!

A few moments later a picture popped up. Malik took a moment to study it before tossing it on the table and left. On the phone were pictures of Kadar making the dumbest faces behind Malik's back while he wasn't looking…

Altair: u see it?

Altair:…

Altair: hello?

Altair: u fall asleep on meh?

Altair: :(

Altair: goodnight to u too…klutz

**You liiiiike? Reviews pleasers! ^\/^)**


End file.
